


There's No Distance between Our Love

by CaseyKat09



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But I ship Viktuuri harder, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I haven't been able to stop watching Tom Holland's lip sync battle, I totally ship Phichit and Christophe, M/M, Phistophe, Rhianna would be proud, Umbrellas, What even is the ship name for Phichit and Christophe, phichit is life, phichit is love, so this is what happens, they are adorable, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyKat09/pseuds/CaseyKat09
Summary: Viktor's birthday is coming up again and Yuuri has no idea what to get him. Luckily, he has the best friend in the universe who knows the perfect gift for the Living Legend himself





	There's No Distance between Our Love

Finally! 

 

After weeks and weeks of preparation and subterfuge, it was time. 

 

Viktot’s birthday was in a couple of days and Yuuri got him a pretty damn good present. Yuuri expects nothing less than Viktor passing out from the sheer awesome that is Yuuri’s present. 

 

It started with a conversation with Phichit (because of  _ course _ it did). 

 

“Hey, Yuuri. Remember that time you drunk danced to that one Rhianna song in our living room?” Phichit’s voice came through the speakers on Yuuri’s phone. They had to skype since Phichit was in Thailand training for his ice show. 

 

“There’s not enough alcohol in the universe that can erase my memory of that horrific event. Why do you ask?” Yuuri replied suspiciously. 

 

“I was just going to say Viktor’s birthday is coming up and you’re  probably still deciding on what to get him” Yuuri opened his mouth to deny it, but closed it upon the realization that Phichit was right. The Thai skater smirked. “Yep, that’s what I thought.” 

 

“I love Viktor more than katsudon, but there’s no fucking way I’m doing  _ that _ ,  on purpose for his birthday.” 

 

“Really? More than katsudon?” 

 

“... You heard me.” 

 

“Did I really? Because last time I checked, Viktor got you to do the sexiest short program I have ever seen to the thought of katsudon.”

 

“This is different!” Yuuri protested. 

 

“Sure, Yuuri. Whatever you say.” 

 

“You’re not going to guilt me into doing this, Phichit.” 

 

“Oh you haven’t even  _ seen _ a good old-fashioned Chulanontt guilt-trip until you’ve met my mother. She could get you to commit the most heinous crimes imaginable and not feel a thing.” Phichit’s tone left no room for disbelief. He sounded so deathly serious in that moment, that Yuuri could actually feel a little shiver of fear run down his spine.

 

“I have no doubt you’re telling the truth.”

 

“Then you’ll do it?” 

 

“Ugh… Fine. But this gets me out of Phichit on Ice, right?” 

 

“No! You’re my ace-in-the-hole! Are you crazy?”

 

“...”

 

“It gets you out of doing three shows of your choice.” 

 

“Okay, I’m in.” 

 

After that there was an insane amount of time spent on Youtube researching dance moves for Yuuri’s present to Viktor, plus an obscene amount of calls to Minako -who squealed in delight when she heard what Yuuri was planning to do, “I’ve always said you have insane pole-dancing skills!”- to figure out how to put this all together. 

 

The only problem that neither Yuuri nor Phichit thought of was the future birthday boy himself. Viktor wasn’t a complete idiot. He knew something was going on. Yuuri spends a fair amount of his time on the computer on a regular basis, but after Yuuri’s call with Phichit, he suddenly started spending more time on his laptop and going to bed later. 

 

“Yuuuuuri.” Viktor whined. “I wanna cuddle tonight. We don’t cuddle as much as we used to.” 

 

“Viktor, it’s been a week.” 

 

“Exactly!” Viktor exclaimed. “A week is like two months in cuddle-time!” 

 

“Is cuddle-time an accurate unit of measurement?” Yuuri asked, amused. 

 

“You’re killing me here, Yuuri.” Viktor complained. “I just wanna go to bed with my unbelievably hot fiance.” Yuuri blushed at the compliment and sighed. He obviously wasn’t going to able to get much research done with Viktor begging him for his company.  

“Alright. Let me finish what I’m doing, and I’ll join you.” Yuuri promised and would forever pretend he did not see, out of the corner of his eyes, Viktor pumping his fist in the air for victory. Clearing his browsing history (because he just  _ knows _ Viktor is the type to go snooping for anything he can tease Yuuri about), Yuuri changes into his night time clothing and hops into bed with his fiance. 

 

“What’s going on with you lately? You seem a little stressed.” Viktor murmurs, rubbing Yuuri’s shoulders. 

 

“Mmmm. Just doing some research.” Which was the truth, so Yuuri wouldn’t have to feel so guilty about potentially lying to his beloved coach. 

 

“Oh really? What kind of research?” Viktor leered. 

 

“Uh… The innocent kind?” 

 

“Uh-uh ‘innocent’.” Yuuri didn’t have to see Viktor to know he was making air quotes with his fingers. “If you wanted to get into the kinky stuff, you know you could have just asked.” 

 

“What?! No no no no no! That’s not what I meant!” 

 

“It’s okay! I’m very open-minded.”  

 

“Uh.. hmm.. “ Yuuri just wanted to go to sleep as quickly as possible (and maybe never wake up). 

 

“You do realize that your Eros costume is supposed to represent certain qualities of BDSM.” Viktor pointed out. 

 

“...” 

 

“How could you not know this?” 

 

“...” 

 

“Yuuri?” 

 

“...”

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“…”

 

“I feel like maybe I should have said something earlier, but you were just so excited and the look on your face when you found the costume was just so adorable, I didn’t want to ruin it.” 

 

“Viktor…” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“You wore that costume when you were fifteen… in front of a huge crowd of people.” 

 

“So?” 

“So people saw you in a costume that supposedly represents a very sensitive sexual topic… When you were underage.” 

 

“I don’t see what you’re getting at.” 

 

“... I love you, but you’re going to be the death of me, I swear to god.” 

 

“It would be a good death, I hope?” 

 

“The best death.” 

 

The rest of the month passed by quickly enough and soon Yuuri found himself getting ready for Viktor’s birthday party, tugging his suit over the leather getup that Phichit convinced him was necessary. After downing a shot of the cheapest vodka he could find, he finally fiddled his tie into place and checked himself over in the mirror. You could hardly tell he was wearing anything underneath the nice suit, let alone this racy leather outfit.  

 

“Yuuri! We’re going to be late!” 

 

“I’m almost ready!” Yuuri called out. He decided he was, in fact, going to slick back his hair. He knew how it drove Viktor crazy when he did so. 

 

“Almost ready?” Viktor shouted. 

 

“Done!”

 

The ride over to the club where they were all meeting was filled with Viktor chattering happily about how this was the first birthday in a long time that he was looking forward to. Yuuri and Phichit had managed to book the whole club for the night (the club manager was a fan of Yuuri’s and was super excited when they told her their plans) so there was no worry of any stranger barging in on them while Yuuri was doing this. 

 

Viktor parked the car in the spot reserved for the “birthday boy” and they walked inside. Both were immediately greeted by Chris and Phichit, whom had the slyest look on his face. 

 

“How’s your birthday been so far, Viktor?” Chris asked innocently. Too innocently. Of fucking _ course _ Phichit told Chris what was going on. 

 

“It’s been the best! Yuuri made me breakfast in bed this morning! Then we went around Saint Petersburg just taking in the sights. We went to practice, of course, but I’m afraid we weren’t very productive.” Viktor winked. 

 

“I’m so jealous of the two of you!” Chris sighed. Phichit elbowed him in the ribs with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Not  _ too _ jealous, I hope.” Phichit complained. Chris raised an eyebrow himself. 

 

“After this,  _ mon cher _ , if I don’t die of either heart failure or jealousy, I will have died of love for you.” Phichit nodded approvingly and Viktor just look confused. 

 

“What’s going on?” He asked. 

 

“Oh, Yuuri has a special present for you!” Phichit squealed and Yuuri groaned. 

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked quietly, vibrating with excitement. 

 

“You’ll see.” Yuuri explained. “All I can say is that this was Phichit’s idea, so you can either thank him or slap him after I’m done. Although, I might just join you in doing the latter.” Yuuri kissed Viktor’s cheek. “I’ll see you after the performace.” Viktor stood there wide-eyed and stunned. 

 

“Oh my god. Is he going to do what I think he’s going to do?” 

 

“Yep.” Phichit replied smugly. “You’re welcome, Nikiforov.” 

 

Yuuri was in that area where the stage meets the hallway behind it, stripping out of his suit. He was not going to lie, he was really sweating. Between the suit itself and the leather outfit he wore underneath it, he was absolutely dying. But he was looking forward to seeing the look on Viktor’s face after he was finished. 

 

The beginnning notes of Rhianna’s  _ Umbrella _ blared from the speakers and Yuuri hopped out onto the stage, unleashing his dance knowledge upon his unsuspecting victims. He could see Viktor in the very front of the stage, his mouth agape in shock, and fingers dug into his chair as if to hold him back from jumping onto the stage and attacking Yuuri. The current performer smirked and continued his amazingly erotic dancing, mind blanking the way it did while he was skating.  After it was over, Yuuri was gasping for breath, soaked in water and sweat.

 

“What did you think?” He asked Viktor, who could only gape at him. 

 

“I think I’m never leaving you alone with Phichit and a computer again. Scratch that, I may require you do a weekly meeting to see what you can kill me with next.” 

 

“So you liked it?” Yuuri asked timidly.

 

“Yuuri, the only thing stopping me from going on that stage and ravishing you on the spot was the fact that Chris would probably enjoy it a little too much and that Phichit has a camera and is not afraid to use it.” Viktor hugged Yuuri close. 

 

“I’m all sweaty.” Yuuri protested, but Viktor didn’t care. 

 

“I know you wouldn’t do this for just anybody.” Viktor whispered in Yuuri’s ear, his voice choked. “I’m so extremly touched by this show of trust, Yuuri. This has been the best birthday of my entire life.” When Viktor pulled away, Yuuri saw tears slipping down Viktor’s face. 

 

“You silly. I’m looking forward to spending many more birthdays with you. Surpising you with each one.”  Yuuri replied, wipping away Viktor’s tears. 

 

_ Now it’s raining more than ever  _

_ Know that we still have each other _

_ You can stand under my umbrella  _

_ You can stand under my umberlla.  _

**Author's Note:**

> So... I haven't been able to stop watching Tom Holland's lip sync battle... I highly recommend you watch it, so you too can be sucked into the void with no regrets. (Also because I suck at describing dancing beyond the words, "He dance good." and am lazy.) 
> 
> Here is the link:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqBiycUo_ew
> 
> Also, because I was too excited to post this, it is unbeta-read. So if you see any mistakes or places where I kind of falter, don't be shy. Let me know.


End file.
